Baring Tooth and Axe
by 0AceOfKings0
Summary: My own take on how Woodie and Lucy the Axe entered the world of the Werebeaver and the Don't Starve world including what Woodie calls his 'curse', still in progress. Thank you! (also if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me! I would like to improve as much as I can!)
1. Chapter 1

_**[Authors' note: Welcome to my Don't Starve story, focused mainly on Woodie and Luxy the Axe, may contain scenes featuring blood and death, reader desecration is advised]**_

Life as a lumberjack was easy, simple, and for Woodie it always was. In the Great White North, deep in the woods was were our lumberjack Woodie lived. Every morning he would get up and leave his log cabin, ax in his pack, and head down into his usual camp in the woods with the other fellow lumberjacks, except this time, with a special guest.

"Oy, it's Woodie! How's the ol' dog now eh?" Cried a newer lumberjack. Now Woodie was a hard, tough man, his face and head covered in the thick red hair and beard with thick eyebrows to match, a stern face greeting the world at every moment, and his trusty plaid, suspenders, paired with his white gloves and white boots he wore everyday. Now he's a true lumberjack, and he knew a lumberjack's work came first before anything else, as his father told him and as his father's father told him. Of course there were exceptions, "Old Woodie's doing just fine, Johnathan," said a small, high voice from below, the other lumberjacks- drinking coffee and chatting with one another- soon looked to see who hosted such a voice, too high-pitched for any regular or for anyone new, except- "Lucy!" They cried happily as they rushed toward the three.

Lucy, a short, red-headed girl with thick short hair just like her father. She is adopted, however, found in the woods one day as Woodie walked far from the camp. Thought he'd raise her up as he once was, in the wilds, she followed him as a moose calf followed their mother, wanting to be a lumberjack like him, and so occasionally she would come to his work and watch.

"Oh it's such good to see you, Lucy! Look how've you grown, I wager you were just as small as a wee pup last time we saw you, and now look at you!" The lumberjacks gathered around her and patted her back, ruffelled her hair, friendly teasing it all was, and Woodie leaned back on the pile of lumber and grinned.

Soon, however, our lumberjack called his Lucy back with his deep voice and she waved goodbye as they both entered the wilds.

"Thick an' old trees, right, Woodie? Thick an' old trees..." Her voice trailed off as she took notice of her surroundings' details, the tree's' bark, the crisp air, the bird song. "Nice day for a walk!" She said, attempting to get Woodie to cut down some trees, such was her way. They kept walking, finally Woodie spotted a great tree, old yet strong, he let down his pack and grabbed his ax.

"Stay behind me, Lucy, watch." Quick and swiftly he moved his ax to the tree, it's hit echoing around them, "This is AWESOME!" cried Lucy as the tree came down, "Again! Let's chop another!" Woodie moved again to another tree and chopped it down quicker than the last, "Too easy!", "Yeah!", "We did it!" she would call out with every fallen tree. Woodie, not even breaking a sweat from all the work, continued chopping, he couldn't stop, he was a machine.

"Woodie? Can you hear me?" Lucy's voice began to grow higher- almost to a shrill- as she did when she became worried, "Careful, you're getting yourself worked up!" Yet he still chopped, and chopped, and chopped, deaf to all except the clopping of the ax as it hits the tree. She grabbed onto him, trying to stay his hands, but he pushed her away, his breath growing heavier and his movements stronger.

Tears started to form and trail down Lucy's reddening cheeks, then, she jumped in front of him, her arms sprayed out as she screeched, "No! Don't chop any more!" she closed her eyes as the ax drew ever closer to her, until it stopped only an inch from her nose. Woodie's breath slowed back to normal and he dropped the ax, Lucy hugged him tightly while he stood idly. Slowly, after a few short moments that felt like hours, he hugged her back, "Learned something, eh?" he said, laughing a little, Lucy began to giggle through her tears.

"I think I learned enough for today, Woodie." The two then dragged back what they could carry to camp, and sent the rest of the other free-handed lumberjacks to get the rest, and they spent the day talking and laughing with one another before they said farewell to the others and went back home to their log cabin in the woods. Simple, easy life as a lumberjack.


	2. Chapter 2

Woodie dreamed in his bear-skin bed, he was in the woods walking aimlessly, ax in hand. Birds chirping and appearing around him, how he hated them, their caws sounded to him as nothing but laughter. He couldn't take it, their cries were becoming louder and louder until it became deafening. Screaming, Woodie hit a tree with his ax and all the birds who sat upon it flew off. Woodie, now understanding what he should do, began cutting down all the trees he could see, the tree's moans and cracks soon hushed the birds as they flew away. Cutting, chopping, that's all Woodie did, that's all he knew. When he had calmed down, the land around him was filled with stumps and fallen trees, surrounded by a dark mist.

In the distance, birds could be heard flapping their wings, rustling the leaves, Woodie gritted his teeth and gripped his ax as a mighty warrior would before slaying a dragon. He raised his ax high above him and roared out, charging where the sound came from, he ran for what seemed like minutes when he was shadowed by a huge colossal tree, its trunk as thick as six other tree trunks put together, and every bird he had seen sat upon its limbs. The birds were making nests, giving food to their young, and expecting more, all while peeping and cawing. Woodie was but an ant compared to what stood in front of him.

A voice called from above the trees as a bird swooped down and said, "You must stop your ax! Too long have you taken the homes and lives of many birds and others, your reckless cutting down of trees must come to an end, or else you will be _punished_!" A crow, with feathers as black as soot, and piercing eyes cawed loudly at Woodie, then flew up and nested in the tree.

Now, this was where we would separate the boys from the men, most would see this as something to fear, but Woodie only saw it as a challenge. He grabbed his ax tight and walked forward to the tree, birds cawed and swooped at him, yet he did not back down. At the foot of the tree he stood, took a deep breath in. "I'm warning you! One hit on this tree, and you're done for! No second chances, no mercy!" The large crow swooped down from the nest, but fell to the ground almost dead when Woodie strucked the tree. As Woodie continued his furious swinging, the birds around him seemed to scream in horror as they either flew away or fell dead around Woodie's feet.

Eggs fell and cracked, nests were destroyed, yet Woodie did not hesitate nor slow his pace.

Soon the tree fell with a loud echoing groan and Woodie stood panting, sweating buckets. A swift breeze picked up, lifting all the dead birds and their feathers surrounding Woodie in a tornado, he was unable to move from his spot and all birds spoke in an eerie voice in unison, "For the last time you have harmed nature, and now you will turn into a beast as hideous as your inner self, you are hereby _CURSED_ for all eternity! You will suffer as those who you have killed and made homeless have suffered!" There was a quick flash of lightning that hit Woodie square in the chest and a deafening sound of thunder soon after, Woodie fell to the ground from the lightning's sheer force, destroying the bird tornado as it disappeared into thin air.

Woodie opened his eyes to see Lucy, looking worried, then before he could say anything he felt a surge of great pain from inside of him and he screamed, a voice surrounded him, echoing, "You are hereby forever cursed!" Woodie felt his teeth getting bigger, he was growing rapidly as his plaid shirt ripped and fell onto the ground, his eyesight soon turned into an eerie yellow-lime color. Woodie looked down only to see webbed paws and webbed feet bellow him, brown fur growing all over himself. He bent over with a hunch in his back and a large beaver tail grew behind him, his suspenders intact. Woodie screamed as he then looked up to Lucy, she was screeching as her voice grew into a high-pitched shrill and she herself transformed into a fire ax. Woodie screamed and ran toward her, but his new weight and body made him uneasy and he slipped and fell into a bottomless pit of darkness and fear.


End file.
